stories_of_sodorfandomcom-20200215-history
The Fat Controller
Sir Topham Hatt is the current controller of the North Western Railway. He is nicknamed, "the Fat Controller" due to his stout build. Sir Topham first appeared in the series as a railway inspector was London. Given his reception from the engines he is quite famous throughout the railway and considerate gentleman. He is either a Baronet or a Knight Bachelor. He drives a blue car. Persona Hatt is strict, yet fair person who is well respected by the engines, and is often addressed formally as, sir. When Marc swore in defence of Percy, Sir Topham did not punish him because he knew he was protecting his friend, giving the impression that he is quite understanding, and considers each situation he deals with separately. It also suggests he disapproves of swearing. Attire Sir Topham has appeared in a morning coat, yellow waistcoat, white shirt, black tie, grey trousers, and a black top hat. Appearances Stories of Sodor Season 2 * Visitor (not named; does not speak) * Inspection * Thief (does not speak) * Trapped * Shunted (mentioned) * Affection (mentioned) Season 3 * Aftermath (cameo) * Management (does not speak) * Controller * Reshuffle * Books * Choices (mentioned) * Amends * Nationalisation (does not speak) * Services (mentioned) * Trial * Extension * Closure (does not speak) * Fog Stories of War * Combat (mentioned) Trivia * Sir Topham is based off the Railway Series character of the same name. According to Awdry, there are three generations of the Hatt family: Sir Topham Hatt Bt, Sir Charles Topham Hatt Bt and Sir Stephen Topham Hatt Bt. It is not yet whether they will all appear in the Stories of Sodor series. In the Sodor Short: Marc, Percy cheekily addressed Sir Topham, as Charlie, perhaps suggesting the Fat Controller who appeared was Sir Charles Topham Hatt (the second Sir Topham) or Charles Nicholas Hatt (younger son of Sir Stephen Topham Hatt Bt). If he was Charles Nicholas, his elder brother Richard must be deceased in order for him to be titled Sir. * In the Railway Series, Sir Topham is a Baronet (a title which gives him and his heirs male lawfully begotten of the body, the style Sir as a prefix to their name and the post nominal letters Bt). However, in the television series, Thomas & Friends it is never clarified whether he is a Baronet or has receved a Knighthood (which only give the holder the right of the prefix, Sir, to their name and the post nominal letters of Kt). It is not yet known whether Tanzig will ever specify the honour bestowed on Sir Topham. * As a Baronet or Knight Bachelor, his wife is entitled to style herself, Lady Hatt and his mother (if widowed) the Dowager Lady Hatt on application to the sovereign. * Sir Topham Hatt appears inside his car, even when he is outside it, as observed by Percy in the Sodor Short: Marc. The Fat Controller told him this was how it was designed, and that he has no control over it. Gallery Prologue14.png IMGSirTophamHat.PNG Controller.jpg | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Humans Category:People Category:NWR Category:Controllers Category:British Railways Category:Controller Category:Protagonists Category:Sodor Shorts Category:Sodor Short